One of the Five
by charmingsalvatorewinchester
Summary: When Kayla was fourteen, her mother was murdered by nothing more than a ruthless vampire. Everything changed and she could see a strange tattoo on her father's arm. Two years later Kayla and her dad have been hunting things that go bump in the night. Kayla is armed and dangerous, ready to kill first and ask questions later. So what happens when Mystic Falls is their next stop?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! :) This is just a really short Prologue of my new upcoming story!  
Let me know what you think!**

_I was fourteen when I first saw it._

"Mom?! Dad?!" I yelled in alarm. My eyes wide with fear as I heard a scream and a loud bang. I scrambled to my feet. I had been on the floor packing some boxes ready for a big move that my parents said was to be done as quickly as possible. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead, making my muddy brown hair stick to my skin and my breath got caught in my throat.

No one answered.

There was another loud thump and I heard some yelling from my dad but I couldn't quiet hear what he was saying. I froze as I heard a snarl and I quickly ran out of my room to the tip of the stairs. I was frightened and scared. My legs wouldn't let me move and I could feel my heart racing with fear as I heard another scream. It was my mothers.

_Move Kayla god dammit!_

But my feet were stuck to the ground. I couldn't move out of shock. What the hell was wrong with me? I swallowed hard and tried to move one foot forward.

What the hell? I was stronger than this. I was mature for my age and I had to stop acting like a child.

Something clicked inside of me and I had control over my body again. It was my duty to protect. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

Not wasting any time –I ran down the stairs –looking around frantically for any sign of mom and dad.

I heard some noise in the kitchen and I got there just in time to see my father stab what seemed to be a wooden stick through another man's heart. I gasped covering a hand over my mouth as he collapsed to the floor, right next to my mother who was surrounded by a pool of blood.

My body shook. No words could escape my mouth. My father was still holding the stick his eyes filled with sorrow. "Wh- What..?" I didn't know what I was supposed to say?

I fell on my knees watching my motionless mother on the ground. I looked up at my dad just in time to see a tattoo on his arm spread higher to his elbow. My eyes widened. He never had anything there before. I was imagining it surely. Dad finally noticed me. Was my dad the one that killed my mother too? No. No. He couldn't have. He stepped around the bodies on the floor and reached me pulling me out of the room. My eyes lingered on the man and my mother before I was taken away.

"What's happening?!" I sobbed. Dad tried to pull me further but I shoved him off me. "Tell me!" I screamed. The tears were uncontrollable now.

He grabbed my shoulders.

"Kayla, listen to me,"

He said firmly.

"WHY IS MOM DEAD!?" I shouted at him, anger boiling up in me. He tried to keep me calm. "Taylor, listen," he repeated.

I looked at him coldly in the eyes.

"All the stories we told you about, all those monsters…" he shook his head looking down.

"There all real Kayla…"

My mind went over to the memory of my mother on the floor. I remembered the blood escaping her neck.

But that was just myths? Fairytales? How could anything like that be possible?

I racked my brain for the stories they would tell me. Books, upon books would be scattered on the floor as they told me all different stories about witches and… and…

"Vampires," I breathed shaking my head furiously.

My dad nodded a couple of times and my eyes made their way to his arm. There was a tattoo that I never knew was there before. "Dad? What's this?" I said pointing to the tattoo.

His eyes widened with fear.

"Can you see this tattoo?" he asked.

I frowned and nodded.

He pulled me to the front door.

"We have to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 1

I jolted from the nightmare holding back a scream.

It was cold and couldn't stop shivering. I hugged myself tight as great drops fell from my eyes; the heavy rainclouds in my mind let loose their turbulent nature. Crying was never my thing, but the lump in my throat was too hard to handle, and I just gave in, wishing that my tears would make the pain go away.

It didn't.

I was extremely scared to close my eyes; every time I did, my mother's face appeared behind my eye lids. I would cry out and snap my eyes back open. I sat up in my bed and gripped the cheap bed cover running a hand through my hair. I pulled the blanket away and stood up, my bare feet enjoying the soft carpet in between my toes as I walked to switch my light on. My shaking hadn't stopped and I walked up to the small bedroom mirror and studied the girl staring at me.

Her brown eyes where bloodshot, with dark bags under them. She was incredibly pale and her brown hair was tied in a messy bun. I was thin but strong from all the training my father has put me through to protect myself. I looked like a mess.

I leaned against my dresser and looked at the one photo frame standing up right. The people that where in the picture were staring at me with great big smiles on their faces, really happy. The sickening feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away and I picked up the photo of me and mom.

It's been three years since my mother died. Since I could see the tattoo on my father's arm.

Since then me and my father have been running from town to town, searching for the supernatural and sometime's being successful in the past. We kill them. Even when the disgusting monsters plead for mercy.

I don't know why dad wants to kill them so much. He hasn't been the same since that night. It's like he barely notices me and just uses me for an extra hand. I didn't mind though. He had brought me up to be a mature, stone hard killer.

We were currently staying at a cheap hotel close by to a university that my dad said we had to visit in the morning. Probably another one of his 'friends' that give him tips on good places to hunt vampires.

My father won't tell me why _I_ can only see his tattoo. He tells me that it's some sort of magic that I shouldn't mess around with. To be honest I don't think he knows himself.

It's grown higher than ever, and every time he kills a vampire it spreads, and dad gets even more blood thirsty for vampires to kill.

I hear his mobile start ringing and I jump to my light switch to turn it off.

By the second ring I was under the covers hoping to hell he didn't see or hear me.

My dad thinks sleep is essential and that I must get a proper dosage of it, to keep my strength up.

I hear him stand up and answer his phone.

"Hello?" his voice is straight forward and professional. But I could just pick out a touch of fear in his voice.

I hold my breath and reach for the wooded stake from under my pillow, sensing a threat.

It wasn't the only weapon on me. If I needed it I could have got my huge duffle bag out from under the bed which was carrying all different types of things including vervain and wolfsbane.

I heard some muffled talking that I couldn't make out and then I heard him climb back in his bed.

Considering how cheap this hotel room was it had two small separate bed rooms with a tiny fridge and a table with two chairs. I knew we weren't staying here long, though.

After my father's snoring started up again I relaxed and tried to focus on sleeping.

I let the darkness consume me, my hand never leaving the wooden stake.

My phone alarm jolted me from sleep.

I sat up quickly, gripping my stake searching for any threat. My breathing slowed and I sighed reaching for my phone, silencing the alarm.

I got dressed quickly before heading out. My dad was sitting at the table, his eyes focused on the newspaper in front of him. We did a tiny shop on our way here, buying all the stuff that we needed.

I reached for an apple that was sitting on the bench taking a small bite before going to sit in the other chair across from him.

"Any kind of deaths around here?" I asked casually taking another bite.

He shook his head not looking up.

"Not here. The next place we are going to is apparently swarming with vampires and werewolves,"

I nodded slowly not sure what to say. "The guy we are going to today? Is he is going to tell us where the place is?" I asked him.

My dad looked up, shaking his head yet again.

"No, I already know the place"

I frowned, "Why are we going to him then? More weapon supplies?"

"We are going there because he knows answers," he answered me, clearly annoyed.

My eyes widened, flickering to the tattoo on his arm.

"As in, _answers?" _

He nodded, "Now get in the car Kayla, I will be there in a minute," he said standing up.

I ignored him.

"I heard your phone ringing last night," I admitted putting my apple down staring at him challengingly.

"Get in the car Kayla, that's none of your business," he muttered through his teeth.

I snapped. "Ever since mom died, _everything_ has been my business. Including killing things that I didn't even know existed until two years ago," I stood up and walked out of the hotel room slamming the door behind me.

I groaned irritated, getting in the passenger seat of the car.

I crossed my arms and looked down, using my peripheral vision to see dad lock the hotel room door and hop in the driver's seat.

My dad brought this car a year ago. It wasn't much, just a black Jeep, but it had a secret compartment at the back that was full of weapons.

I loved this car, though. My dad had taught me how to drive and I always felt safe in it.

We drove to the university in silence.

When we got there, the place was full of people heading to classes and such. Their lives so normal, they could do whatever they wished. Unlike me, I was stuck killing vampires for the rest of my life.

My dad got out of the car without another word and I followed him.

"Stay in the car," he grunted.

"No,"

He rolled his eyes but didn't force anything.

We walked through the university and it was like dad knew were everything was like he had been here before.

After we squeezed through some people we made our way over to an office which had the door wide open.

There was a man sitting at a desk with his head in his papers, reading something.

My dad cleared his throat and knocked on the door patiently.

The man looked up with a welcoming smile before he walked up to us.

"Hello, come in, come in," his voice showing no harm.

I followed after my dad returning the man's gentle smile.

"Professor Shane," my dad nodded his hellos.

"Matthew, always so good to see you," Shane shook dad's hand then turned to me again. "And who might this be," he asked.

"Oh, I'm Kayla," I put my hand out "It's a pleasure Kayla," he said taking my hand and shaking it.

I smiled again. I didn't trust him.

Shane's office was surrounded in bookshelves with old books and different sort of decorative things.

There was a picture hanging on the wall of a drawing. My eyes scanned over it.

Shane closed the door behind us and walked back to his desk, sitting down, gesturing us to sit on the two chairs across from him. I sat down still staring at the picture wondering where I had seen it before.

Professor Shane looked at my father and started talking about the next town we were going to. But I wasn't listening. My eyes were focused on the drawing of the star; it looked like fire was appearing at the back of it, like it was being thrown.

My father nudged me for being disrespectful and a snapped back at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Shane.

"That's alright. I was just saying how in the town you are going to next; half of the vampires go to the high school there. So, it would make sense if you enrolled,"

"As in, actually go to school?" I looked at dad and then back at Professor Shane. Because I was homeschooled I never knew what it was like to be taught by someone else then my father.

Shane nodded. "But you must be careful,"

I grinned and nodded back. "I promise I will,"

I wondered about what else he was going to talk to us about then my eyes widened with realisation as I gasped.

_The picture. _

I looked at my dad's hand. It had the same star on it.

Shane frowned and looked at my dad. "You said she couldn't see it,"

"That's because I want her out of all this,"

"That's not going to happen. She is a potential. She will be in danger at this town,"

"Wait. Hold up a second." I put to fingers up.

"One. What the hell is a potential?! And two, what the hell is this town even called?" I demanded.

Shane turned to me.

"Mystic Falls,"


	3. Chapter 2

"_Mystic _Falls, huh. Seems rather fitting," I said with a smirk. Both of the men ignored me _and_ my first question.

"Shane. I came here because I wanted answers about the hunters mark," My father said.

_Hunters mark. _That was new.

"What's a Hunters mark?" I asked.

"The 'Hunters mark' is the tattoo on your fathers arm. It makes him target supernatural and stop at nothing to kill them," Shane answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How come it grows every time he kills a vampire?" I asked.

"Because it's a code. A code to something _really_ special," The professor answered me.

"To what?" My dad asked annoyed that Shane wasn't giving exact answers.

"Kill more vampires until your hunters mark has grown full, then I will tell you more about the story. More about _your_ story" he said directly at my dad.

"Well then, why the hell did you ask me to come? Come on Kayla," dad said, going to stand up.

"You're not here for nothing. There is another hunter, with a hunters mark too, that I have just sent over there. I suggest you find him…" It was like Professor Shane was hiding something, like he wasn't sure if he should tell us.

My dad stood up and nodded slowly his face composed, but I could tell he wanted to get to the town quicker than ever.

I stood up still registering.

When my father's mark grew full then we would finally have answers. It was like we were getting what we had been searching for this whole time. But we would find out about my dad's story, not mine.

"I did the liberty of doing the paper work for the Mystic Falls High School, there is just a small fee," he said handing dad a piece of paper. I eyed it, knowing that we would probably use a fake credit card. "Thank you," my father said nodding, giving me a look to say 'You better be grateful you are going to this school'.

Dad and Shane shook hands, and dad walked to the door. "Good seeing you again Matthew," the Professor said.

My father nodded at Shane then turned to me, "What are you waiting for Kayla?" he asked. I hadn't moved, I was still standing.

"What's a potential?" I turned to Shane trying to keep my tone professional.

"Ah. I have never met a potential before you. I don't exactly know what they are, but I guess you get the mark when you are old and mature enough," He seemed nervous.

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not mature enough?" I glared at him. That just hurt, but I think he was just hiding something from me, like he didn't want to tell me. And that's when I realised; "That's a lie,"

The Professor wore the same look as my father usually did when I tried to talk about what I was. The look I got was like I was just wasting their time, I didn't mean anything. I was just a weak little normal person.

I hated it.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office shoving past my dad and not letting Professor Shane reply to my questions or even say goodbye.

It was harsh but he just told me flat out that I wasn't mature enough. I walked over to the car, my dad right behind me.

After he unlocked it I sat in the passenger seat not saying a word.

I didn't trust that Professor guy, no matter how persuasive he was.

Before we headed off back to the hotel to gather our things my dad looked at the piece of paper. "It says here that you start in tomorrow, that's quick,"

I pressed for a smile. "Thank you dad. For letting me go to a real school I mean. I know bed you feel for me not going to a proper school," I said looking at my hands. We usually spent our money on food, places to stay and weapons. My dad was extremely smart, so he taught me everything he knew. I loved learning and I was always reading books that my dad would get me once in a while.

I know how bad he felt though, not sending me to school. He gave me a small smile, "No worries, you just better do well and find some vampires. Hopefully after all this we can finally get some answers and put an end to all of this,"

My smile expanded into a hopeful one.

I never really liked killing vampires. Sure my dad_ had_ to because he was driven to kill them, but I just don't think that we always have to swoop in and be the good guy. Maybe it could be someone else's problem for once. But I never say that out loud.

When we got back to the small hotel we gathered all our stuff including the duffle bags holding weapons and hit the road making our way to the _Mystical _new town. Haha.  
See what I did there?

After a couple hours the 'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS' sign came into view. A small smile found its way to my lips. I was actually going to go to high school for the very first time.

Dad turned into the Town Center. I searched for any hotels and spotted one. "Hey. Dad, over there," he followed my gaze and turned into the small car park of the hotel.

We jumped out and I walked up to the door with my father. On the glass door, written in paint it read:

**'Welcome to one of Mystic Falls fine hotels, you can be assured of a good night's sleep, a healthy meal, and a smile.'**

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door my dad following. He walked up to the counter and I looked around at the broachers.

There were lots of things to do in such a small town. Such as going to see the waterfalls or hiking in the woods. It seemed like a great, adventurous town.

I turned to a broacher which had 'COMMUNITY' written on it with a blonde girl wearing a sash saying 'Miss Mystic Falls'. She was very pretty but by the way she was standing it was like she wasn't getting her way. I rolled my eyes. Great, a drama queen. Every town needs one I guess.

I opened it up standing there, taking my time to read it-

'Since the days of the Founders, our community has been vital to the survival of Mystic Falls. We are committed to maintaining a safe, happy town, and to protecting our way of life. We welcome anyone who enjoys a walk in the Mystic Falls sunlight to join us.'

A small chuckle escaped my lips. _Walk in the sunlight._

I looked at the next page which had another picture of the blonde girl, underneath read:

'Caroline Forbes. 2011. Miss Mystic Falls'

"Kayla? Come on," my dad said holding up a key. I grabbed some more broachers and headed out with him.

"What's with all of that?" he asked gesturing to my hands.

"Oh, I want to get to know the town as much as possible," I said sheepishly.

"You know, just because you are going to school here, doesn't mean we are staying forever," he said sternly.

I nodded, "I know,"

_Doesn't mean I could always hope._

Dad opened the trunk and we got all we needed and walked in the hotel room.

He got the most expensive one thank god, so there was a wall between us and a little more space out in the kitchen area. Four chairs instead of two and two bathrooms. A tiny one in each of the rooms.

The bathrooms were really little, but I was glad. I hadn't had my own bathroom in so long.

I started unpacking my stuff pushing the duffle bag under my bed, and spreading the broachers out on my bed.

When I was done I looked at the time. _Oh, shoot._

"Dad," I called, walking into his room.

He threw a little bottle at me. "I didn't forget. Make sure you drink all of it," he said.

I nodded. "Hey, can we go get something to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not really hungry, but you can. Just be careful, this town is full of vampires and you never know where one would be,"

I smiled, "Thanks dad," and walked out of the room grabbing my small handbag in the process, which was carrying some money and weapons.

I stared at the bottle in my hands.

It was vervain in liquid form, and it stunk. I never really liked the taste of it, but it protected me from being compelled, and if I vampire bit into me, their tongue would likely burn.

I had to drink it every day at a certain time so it wouldn't leave my bloodstream.

I drank the disgusting liquid fast before heading out of the hotel room.

I decided that I would walk around considering this hotel was surrounded by shops, as it was smack right in the middle of the town center.

My stomach growled at me wanting food.

I walked around the small little town square; the buildings were old and beautiful. I studied the structure of them, loving every bit.

It was a Sunday so there were lots of people out and about. Some of them smiled at me and some people were so kind asked if I needed directions. It was a town where everyone knew everyone so they probably could tell I was new.

I kindly declined and told them I was just having a look around.

As I was strolling around looking through the windows of the shops across the street I spotted 'Mystic Grill'. I walked across the road and headed in, a little bell signalling my arrival.

This must have been the hotspots for teenagers because there were heaps of people my age.

I walked up to the bar realising that you were allowed to eat there and sat down next to a girl with dark hair with light aqua eyes. She seemed really sad about something.

She was deep in conversation with a cute blonde guy, behind the bar.

I waited patiently till they were finished. The girl looked at me and gave a small smile taking a sip of her drink.

The boy came up to me a grinned, "Hello, you must be new here, I'm Matt and you are..?"

"Kayla," I nodded smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you Kayla. What can I get for you?"

"Umm... A burger and diet coke please," I smirked; my dad wasn't here so I didn't need to be healthy and get a salad like he always tells me to.

"Coming right up,"

I smiled to myself; _everyone in this town is so nice._

Oh, how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking it so far! Please like and review it would be greatly appreciated!**

"Thank you, Matt," I said with a smile, as he placed the plate with the burger in front of me. I had been sipping on my drink while waiting for my meal, trying to decide if I should start talking to the girl beside me. She seemed really worried about something and kept writing stuff in a small notebook, then scribbling it out.

I bit into my burger. The taste was amazing; I had never had such an amazing burger. Or maybe it was because I hadn't had fast food in such a long time.

"Mmm," I said with a gigantic smile.

Matt laughed at me while he wiped the bench. "Yeah, we have the best burgers in town,"

I grinned and nodded. "You sure do,"

My mind started to wonder if Matt was a vampire.

He walked away to another customer and I sat there taking small bites of my burger.

I jumped when the girl groaned and ripped a piece of paper out of her book and scrunched it up.

"Woah, are you okay? Is that a history paper or something?" I asked before quickly adding, "I'm Kayla," not wanting to come of rude.

She gave me a small smile. "I'm April, and no. No history paper or any homework of the sort. I'm sort of new here, like you. I lived here when I was younger until my dad shipped me off to boarding school," she said quietly.

"That really sucks. But at least he cares enough for you to do that, right, a good education and all?" she nodded sadly and I felt like I had said something really bad. "So…Can I help you with what you're doing?" I asked with a warm smile trying to make her happier.

She gave a shaky sigh.

"Oh- um- yeah. I'm actually back in this town because my father died after a gas leak explosion," she said, my eyes widened. Curse me and my blabbering about how great her father probably was, "His funeral is in a couple days, and I'm scared no one is going to say anything for him. So, I'm writing a speech... And I have no idea what to write," she added.

"I am _so_, sorry April," I sighed hating myself for even talking, "My mother died when I was 14 so I understand what you're going through," she gave a weak smile, and I knew tears where threatening to spill from her eyes, "I would gladly help you… If you like,"

Her eyes brightened up a little, "Really? That would be great,"

April and I talked for ages.

After we got a few paragraphs down, she decided that it would be enough. What was written down was really meaningful, and I was happy to give her tips on what to write, and what bigger words to use.

April was really nervous and I told her just to keep eye contact and everything would be fine.

We tried to not talk about our parents as much as possible, but I gathered that her mom had died a long time ago.

I finished my burger and Matt came and refiled our drinks for free.

We then started talking about the town. April told me lots of stuff, such as the Founders council and how there was different members of the Founding families.

I listened intently trying to pick up any things that sounded strange or supernatural.

She told me about school and I let her know that I was going to Mystic Falls High School; I found out that she was going there tomorrow as well.

I then told her about me and dad, and how we loved to travel and such.

We got to know each other quite well.

"Kayla… I need to ask you something," she said slowly.

I smiled, "Go right ahead,"

"I would really like it if you came to the funeral… Just for my support, I really need you there… It would mean the world to me,"

This took me by surprise and I thought hard for a bit. Dad would be angry at me for _making friends _and probably tell me not to go.

_He doesn't control your life; you can_ _make friends if you want. April is harmless, she wouldn't hurt a fly._

I nodded, "I will definitely be there. I will help you get through this okay?"

She grinned and threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much Kayla," I patted her back awkwardly. I didn't get hugged much.

My tiny cheap phone beeped at me and after April and I finished hugging I looked at the message.

It was from dad and it said that I had to get home.

I sighed irritated. "Hey, April I have to go…" I said.

She took my phone and started doing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"Putting in my number, and sending your number to my phone" she said with a smile. She then handed me the little device back.

"Oh, right,"

"I will text you the details for the funeral…" she added.

I nodded "Bye, April," I grabbed my bag.

"See you tomorrow, at school,"

Before I headed out the door I waved to a passing Matt.

"See you, Matt,"

He smiled, "Bye Kayla, nice meeting you… Oh and-" his voice went quieter, "-thank you for everything with April. I haven't seen her smile like that since, well… since she has been back," he said.

I turned around to look at April again. She was re-reading her speech again, a faint smile on her lips as she mouthed the words to herself.

I looked back at Matt, "Pleasure to be at service,"

I gave an awkward wave and headed back to the hotel. It was starting to get late and the sun was slowly hiding.

I stopped at a Chinese restaurant and got some fried rice take away, for dinner, not bothering getting anything for my father.

Once I got back my dad had a bunch of books placed on the small table.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey, you were out long. These are your school books for tomorrow. I also brought you a bag that you can use…" he said.

I looked at the bag. It was pretty and looked like it was big enough to hold my books. "Thanks a lot dad," I said with a smile.

I was about to go to my room to eat my fried rice peacefully until my dad stopped me.

"Kayla… wait," he pulled money out of his pocket and my eyes widened.

"Dad…"

"Just take it to buy what you need or whatever," he shoved the money in my hands.

He smiled at my reaction "It's alright, someone is giving me lots of money. This is only a little bit of what's to come," I gasped and counted the money.

"Dad, this is 300 dollars," I said shaking my head.

"It's alright, we have enough money now,"

"Where did you get it…?"

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Something didn't feel right but I didn't say anything.

"Thank you dad," I said slowly.

"I'm going out now to look for that hunter, are you okay on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm –I'm fine," I said staring at the money.

"Be careful. Lock the doors and carry a stake on you," he said.

I nodded. "Bye dad,"

He headed out and I was still holding the money thinking of all the possible ways he could have got so much of it and just hand it to me.

I grabbed my food and headed in my room sitting on my bed eating away.

While I was eating I read through some of the broachers learning more about the town.

I had put the money in my purse and placed it in my bag.

While I was reading about how the town was founded my phone beeped.

It was from April and it had the information for the funeral. It was a couple of days away.

Underneath all the information it read

**'Make sure you wear a dress  
April xx'**

_Great._ A dress. I don't do dresses.

Once I finished eating I threw the rubbish out and looked at the time wondering where my father was.

I hopped he wasn't in danger, but he did this a lot.

He would probably come back all beaten up at 4 in the morning.

But at least he did come _back,_ and I was grateful for that.

I cleaned up my room, placing the broachers in one neat pile on my dresser.

When I was done I dressed in my pyjamas and turned off all the lights, hopping under the covers in my bed hoping that the nightmares would leave me alone tonight.

My mind wondered about tomorrow and how school would be like. I was nervous, sure. But I was also excited at the same time.


End file.
